Fable III: Retold Chapter 22
The Battle of Albion "All right, I've got it" Page said as all of Adam's allies stood around a table looking down at a map on the ship, "I take a small group of soldiers down this route and blow up the west barracks, it will draw their attention and open up the main route." "How's that better than my idea?" Ben asked. "We will live longer than a few seconds?" Kalin said. "Yeah Ben were not going with that plan" Anna said. "Oh, well now you're just picking holes" Ben said. "Give it up boy, what I want to know is what my men need to do" Sabine said. "That's for the future king to decide" Walter said. "Page knows the city best, we'll follow her plan" Adam said. "Fine, I only put mine forward to annoy her anyway" Ben said. "I see you've really matured on your travels" Page said rolling her eyes, "if you look at the map, we can go through the details." "My ships will take you to the beach here" Kalin said pointing to the map. "We can expect heavy mortar fire, but most of Logan soldiers will be busy dealing with Page and her men" Walter said. "I want to be in the thick of the smoke and the fire and the glory, if Page takes the west route, it's only fair I tale the east" Sabine said. "The warrior monks will sneak up on them from the back father spoken with them they'll be waiting for the signal" Anna said. "Which leaves the center to us, less chance of getting lost" Ben said. "Then were agreed" Walter said. "Are you sure you're up to this Walter?" Adam asked. "Oh don't worry about me, I may feel old and tired, but the day hasn't come yet when I can't charge into a good old fashioned fight" Walter said putting his fist in the center as Sabine, Kalin, Ben, Page, Anna and Adam put their hands in the center with Adam hand covering the top, "let the battle for Albion begin!" Later that night in the mists of bloodshed, fire and death rain fell hard down from the sky as Adam, Ben, Walter and Anna stood on a beach of the Bowerstone Old Quarter. "Our people are getting torn to shreds out there! They need our help!" Ben yelled. "We need to take care of that mortar" Walter said. "We've already lost one ship! Kalin's could be next! Come on!" Ben yelled. "He's right, it's time you led the from the front, we'll follow every step of the way, ready? Let's go!" Walter yelled as they headed towards Logan men. "Blade-Inferno!" Adam yelled hitting Logan men with the spell. "Can you take that mortar out? It's really starting to annoy me!" Ben yelled. "I'll take it out!" Anna yelled running up the hill. "We have to take the castle now! The longer we stall, the more of our people we lose!" Walter yelled. "This is the moment you've been waiting for, isn't it? Well waiting over!" Ben yelled. Anna then charged at the mortar and swung her hammer and bashed the skull of the soldier operating it. "Mortar down!" Anna yelled. "The Auroran ships should be able to move in close now, come on Kalin, do your stuff" Ben said as they saw they ships sail in as Kailin yelled and cannon fire hit the gates blowing it up. "That's my girl!" Ben yelled. "Let's take the fight into the city!" Walter yelled. "Hurry! We need to help the others!" Anna yelled. "Ah! A bit close combat, this is more like it! Recognize old Walter, you hobbe-botherers?" Walter said as they charged at the soldiers. "YA!" Adam yelled hitting the soldiers with a spell. "How you feeling Walter?" Ben asked. "Better if you'd stop asking me, now let's go!" Walter yelled as they ran through the town as a house exploded and almost collapsed on them as they all coughed as Sabine began to walk out of the smoke with Boulder. "Is this not the grandest time you ever had? Ha ha!" Sabine laughed. "Sabine! You almost blew us up!" Walter yelled. "You saw? A glorious beacon-of-freedom burning in the night for all the-" Sabine said as Boulder grunted in panic, "what is it, Boulder?" he asked as they heard and saw a cannon ball coming their way, "oh bloody hell! Move! Move!" "Take cover!" Anna yelled as the ball hit causing an explosion. "It will take more than a grenade to finish off the old sod" Walter said. "Meanwhile, let's do what he says and get moving, shall we?" Ben said as they moved to see some of their men fighting Logan soldiers. "Let's get them!" Anna said as they began taking out the soldiers and making their way up the hill flooded with soldiers. "Can't we have a moment rest?" Walter said. "You wouldn't want to get bored, would you?" Ben said as they charged towards another gate. "Walter, Ben look" Anna said. "Another gat and I don't think Kalin's going to be able to blow this one up, I thought people were supposed to open doors for lings, not the other way round" Ben said. "Shut up Ben" Walter said. "Hey look!" Anna said pointing down below as they spotted Page. "Look, it's Page, that girl knows how to handle herself, come on, we're not far from the castle now, we'll meet up with her there" Walter said as Adam looked to a broken roof on the bridge they were on and walked on it to see a jump. "I found another way!" Adam yelled jumping down as Anna followed as Walter and Ben followed after them as they spotted more soldier on the other side of the gate. "Look at that, it's almost like they're expecting us, say what you want about Logan army they really know how to me you feel welcome" Ben said. "There's no way were getting past that barricade" Walter said. "Oh please, we're in a street haven't you noticed all the house and doors? We just need to perpetuate a little breaking and entering followed by some flanking and filleting" Ben said. "Yes right you are" Walter said as they slain all the soldier and ran up the street as they found a way blocked. "Through here!" Walter yelled as they cut through a house. "Come on Page where are you?" Ben said as they spotted Page as she rejoined them. "Page!" Walter said. "Oh about bloody time!" Ben yelled "My men are taking care of the east barracks, but I couldn't leave you out here alone" Page said. "That deserves a round of applause!" Ben said. "Come on!" Anna said as they charged towards more of Logan men dispatching them easily. "Elite soldiers my ass, have that!" Ben yelled. "Stay alert! There'll be more coming, we have to find a way past this gate" Walter said. "Always with the damn gates!" Ben growled. "What we need are explosives but I used mine up on the way here" Page said. "I could smash it open, but I need to save my energy for the castle doors" Anna said. "If only we knew some sort of tiny, crazy old man who enjoyed blowing things up" Ben said and as if on cue the door blew open and Boulder and Sabine walked through. "Dammit Sabine! You almost blew us up again!" Anna yelled. "Ha ha! Did you see that, Boulder? Let the whole city bow to out thunder!" Sabine said. "Hang on, how did you get to the other side in the first place?" Ben asked. "Dwellers have their ways my boy, is there anyone left to kill?" Sabine asked. "There will be soon, more troops are on the way, Kalin's fleet got a fair few but not all" Page said. "We'll hold them off!" Ben said. "Come on Boulder, there's more fighting to be done" Sabine said. "Good luck in there, hope the crown fits" Ben said as he Sabine and Page went to hold off the soldiers. "Let's finish this for good, while I can still stand up on my own" Walter said. "All right! One castle doors are coming down!" Anna said as they headed for the castle. Later that night Walter, Anna and Adam stood outside the doors to the War Room where Logan was in. "Those guards weren't so tough" Anna said as they looked to Walter. "Shall we knock? Nah, let's surprise him" Walter said as Adam and Walter kicked the door opened Logan looked ready to draw his sword put pushed it back in its sleeve on his side. "So this how it ends, the old fool, a little monk and the child who ran away, you've finally become the man I always wanted you to be" Logan said. "He's a lot more than that and now he's ready to take your place" Walter said. "Perhaps the time has come for someone else to lead Albion" Logan said. "You were never a leader! Just another tyrant!" Adam yelled. "Did it ever occur to you that I may have had a good reason to be?" Logan said. "We're not interested in your reasons" Walter said. "Cower behind ignorance if you will , but my brother deserves to know the truth" Logan said. "Save it for the trail Logan, you can beg for your life then" Walter said Walter said escorting Logan out of the room as Anna noticed Adam trouble face as she touched his shoulder. "What's wrong? We won, aren't you happy?" Anna asked. "What he just said, what reason could he have for being a tyrant?" Adam asked. "I don't know, we'll know soon at his trial I guess" Anna said.